RAP BATTLEs OF STAR WARS
by dragon of the stars
Summary: You the reader send me competitors to face off in a rap battles on star wars clone wars. Also I don't think up the lyrics I look at rap battle video and change them to fit the characters. Also you can send an O.C to face off. :   no flames thank you
1. MC dooku vs OG yoda

**DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR ANYTHING**

"Well master Yoda it's seems we're evenly match in everything except for." Count Dooku said as he gripped his lightsaber like a mic.

"Well it seems you need schooling young one." Yoda said as he gripped his lightsaber. "You go first Dooku.

"Look what the Jedi brought back from the dead.

It seems like Chewbacca wipes his ass on your head.

I'm the true dark lord and your nothing but fright.

Here are some chill pills you're catching dooku fever tonight

Because my powers are incredible and your teachings were terrible.

Who want to be old-schooled anyway?

Even your Jedi wants to be me and now that you're right next to me I can understand why they used midgits to play you in the movies."

"Sit down boy because you're having a music lesson, feel the force.

I have more power than a healthy horse.

You say forever, you'll never be forgetting.

I've rhymed lyric that lasted the ages,

the force has named me one of its greatest musical sages.

I committing major verbal murder by the Siths degree.

My name's Yoda man

maybe yah heard or me

because I'm the real O.J (original jedi). You want to blows than learn from me."

The crowd of clones and droids are cheering wildly for Yoda.

"I have General Grievous with Jedi heads backstage.

Man your rhymes couldn't save your student from dying at a young age.

I have to leave in 5 so there's not much time left.

Look at your age, what can you say, we all know that you're going to fall dead in a grave."

"I would destroy you but on Coruscant we don't fight girls and I glad I'm almost dead,

So I want see your album 'Lonely Girl'

But I have millions on twitter who wants to befriend me

So see you later you going to behead by Ani."

The floor opened beneath him and he escaped as the clone blasted the droids.

"Yoda you still got it." Yoda said as stared at the spot where Dooku was.

**I DON'T OWN STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS OR ANY THING. I WAS WATCHING A RAP BATTLE ON YOU TUBE SO I CHANGED THE LYRICS TO FIT STAR WARS I HOPPED YOU ENJOYED.**


	2. anikan vs dooku

Anikan dove past Yoda as he jumped into the hole in the floor. He soon can face to face with Dooku who was preparing to escape.

"You're not going anywhere Dooku with those golden chains around your neck." Anakin said as Dooku turned to face. "I'm surprise you're not crying seeing how bad you got smoked by Yoda."

"You want to go boy than rhymes."

"Losers first."

"I pity you fool

Trying destroying your shame

Call me master because the separatist will crush your whole gang

Bring Obi, Yoda and your Jedi friends too

And let me dip them in gold and where them like my neck chain

Skywalker

I'll choke you

With your own padawan beads

You want even beat me even you dreams

Then I'll kill and throw into the nearest cemetery

And nobody would miss you

Because they all thought you were imaginary."

"Hello Sith

I didn't hear your rhymes

Because I was changing from penny loafer to my sneaker in case of overtime

Also I don't need blood on my penny loafers

I like you just the way you are one in a million

And it seems like Yoda gave your hair a Brazilian

I pity you to gold chains you got to many

The only gold I keep

Is my best actor Emmy's

I'm a favorite hero of children I can tell

But you call yourself MC

Because you can't spell"

"Who you calling dumb fool

I only need two letters"

A droid brings Dooku a phone.

"Hello it's for you Billy Cosby

Wants you to stop stealing his sweater

Your just punk kid

Who got no house?

I'll get Grievous and Ventress and we'll stomp you out

So before you come battle with your Cartoon Network crap

How about I call up CPS

With those kids on your lap

Fool."

"Hey watch what you say

Kids like more than lunch

I'm not the one with my face on some white guy captain crunch

When my plan come together

You want even see it coming

I'll cancel you

And we'll do the show without you

I'll say this once count

I hope it's understood

Get on your ship and

Get the hell outta my neighborhood."

The two man stared down each other as Dooku walked back into his ship and left.


	3. OJ YODA vs Palpatine

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time boy." Sidious said as he turned to face Yoda. "The last of the force musical sages."

"It wise not to understate me…S ith." Yoda said. "I'll go first to spare you the trouble."

"I'm Yoda

Commander of the third flights

Little known fact I also dope on the mic

You are Sith with those little boots capes

Also that hood to cover up your messed up face

We both have the force to move objects

But you are truly evil

But the jedi went back in time and turned you whack in the prequel

Cause look at you your barely alive

The world preferred you in space balls the Rick Moranis version."

"You can stop

You can't rhyme against the dark side of force

Why even bother

Nobody knows your mom

So I think you don't even have a father

You're a sad little man

Who fell for my plan?

You trying to grow a mustache

I call that a dirty Sanchez on your lip

You snitch

Let me remind you who you're messing with

Everything that happened

I'm the person who did it

I'm the original sith lord

Dooku was like a sorcerer's apprentice

These storms trooper makes the droid look nobody cared and just cloned it."

"You stink man

You style smells something sour

You need to wash up, dawg

Here step in my shower.

I'll turn all your friends against you

Just the word Jedi breeds haters

What's your lightsaber vs. a clan of your jedi neighbors?"

"Suck Vader's robot balls

Now you should take a step back

So I could cut your rhymes off

A little carbonite bath

For your goose stepping ass

I'll call Vader and see who got the last laugh."

Yoda jumped out through the window as Bail Organa drove off with Yoda.


	4. two on one

The prisoners woke to find there selves in the presence of Asajj Ventress.

"Ahsoka how are we going out of this." Whispered Circe the senator of Alderaan.

"I have a plan but it's risky." Ahsoka whispered back. "Ventress how about we do a rap battle if we win you let us go if you win we'll remain quiet for the rest of the trip."

"Okay, you first senator." She said tossing a mic to her and Ahsoka.

"Oh boy, look at what we have here

A transvestite with a key board trying to be freak of the year

Your voice sound like snake doing it with a frog

You have no lipstick on that why you look like my dog and

Put down that saber and find some better pants and

Stop letting Dooku teach you how to dance and

You may be sith but you're not a lady all

Look at that outfit it makes seems like your 7ft tall."

Ahsoka held back her snicker but Ventress only scowled.

"I think I'd rather elect a droid than vote for you

Ruler of Alderaan?

That's like a principal of a home school,

You and your planet are the sum of everything I despise,

With one of the most dysfunctional families I've ever seen

Trust me

Your fifteen minutes of fame came and went

Spend some time with your kids with your kids before their pregnant

That weak little body

Couldn't handle what I do,

I think the truth is that these rhymes just scare you."

The crowds of droids are cheering evenly for the two. Ahsoka stood up with her mic.

"Your rhymes doesn't scare her

She a mother five

She's killed sith with her bare hands

Before you were alive

Everything you do

Is a rerun of count Dooku?

You're rhymes are bunched up

Like some retard piranhas."

The crowd is mostly cheering for the duo. Ventress is getting angrier.

"Choke, Choke choke choke." Chanted the crowd as Ventress didn't start rapping.

"What is it Ventress out rhymes,

Don't worry this battle not going into overtime

Pain your feeling is shame

But that how Politian's play the game

You want to go again tell me when

But next time you better bring some friends." Circe said as she and Ahsoka left a crying Ventress by her self.

**Alright I tagged teamed AaylaKit OC circe with Ahsoka to compeletly destroy ventress now Ayy Kaim the melodramatic queen I think it's a girl not sure will face off against somebody special. meeeeeee. **


	5. Oc's  vs me

"Okay younglings settle down we'll see who face off today from the list." The Jedi tutor said to the group of youngling. "It seems it'll be a two on one to day. First the melodramatic queen that came on the scene Ayy Kaim and her partner Iddya Conuro vs. our champion dragon of the stars or D.O.T.S. Girls are you ready.

"Yes."

"Our champ is you ready."

"Yes, but I want need to stand for the girls."

"You may begin."

"When I apply my rap melodramatics

People minds are relativity blown

So take a seat Dots

Opps, I see you're still in your own

What with your voice we can't frickin tell

You sound like wall R2 having sex with a speak and spell

We'll battle you anywhere

Even with lyrics from count Dooku's 'Lonely Girl'

And your fans will be like that 'That was awkward'

I'm a dope as two rapper

So be scared

So Melodramatic is always there."

"You've…

Got no idea what your messing with here girl

I've got 12 inch rims with this chairs that how I rap y'all

You look like someone glued a mustache a barby doll

I'll be stretching out the rhymes

Like gravity stretches time

So try to put your melodramatic against these kinds of rhymes

I'm the best

The Tupac of rapping

So I'll be dropping rhymes throughout the rest of time"

The crowd is half and half for the two rappers maybe Iddya can turn things around.

"Our rhymes will last throughout the force man

I'll give you a brief history of pain with the back of my hand

Your rhymes can't destroy matter or me

For serious

Ripping holes in you

Bigger than those in Hawking black hole theory was"

The crowd is quiet releasing that dots may not be able to recover from this blow so most of them are cheering for the girls.

"There are ten million, million, million, Million, million, million, million

Particles in the universe

That we can observe

Both your mama took the ugly ones and put them into both of you nerd

Y'all want to bring the heat

With those mushroom clouds you're making

I'm gonna bake raps from scratch

Like old yoda

Why'll it's true I don't own both of you

I'm like a super computer

You're like Tl-82's

Oooh."

**next chapter will not be rap but a song tribute to the clones by cody and rex also thank for review and Sokarulzes thank for your insight and Ayy Kiam. Thank you both a bunch for allowing me to use your oc and thank to other who contributed.**


	6. Tribute to the clones

The clones gather to the stadium since the republic decided to hold a day for the clones called: Tributes to the Clones.

"Alright to start thing off we'll have a concert for you troop so enjoy." Palptine said as the two most well-known clone came onto the stage. Captain Rex and Commander Cody.

"Hello and we hope you enjoy our song." Cody said.

**AN: THIS is from Eminem not afraid.**

[Chorus:] Cody & Fives

We're not afraid (We're not afraid)

To make a stand (to make a stand)

Everybody (everybody)

Come take my hand (come take my hand)

We'll walk this road together, through the war

Whatever world, cold or warm

Just letting you know that, you're not alone

Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)

[Intro (during Chorus):] Rex

Yeah, it's been a ride

I guess we had to, survive that place, to get to this one

Now some of you, might still be in that place

If you're trying to get out, just follow us

We'll get you there

(Fives)

You could try to take the fight away from us

Cause you're hating this

It's like this war is an endless abyss

Because we're all fighting it

I know why we're doing it

It's save them

But don't think of it as if we're slave to 'em

We're free

No matter if it's you or me

So keep fighting with your brothers

And ones of you dies think of it as one less brother that has to suffer

And with every death it makes you tougher

Because don't grief because you'll secure the next victory."

{Chorus} Cody & Fives

(Rex)

"We suffer through field of death

Trying to find a way to stand out from the best

Why'll also trying to find a way to put our minds to rest

So don't grief over the comrades of the past

Some of them died to save you from a droid blast

Don't think of their sacrifice was in vain

It'll only just bring you more pain

Cause that what makes it shame

This war we fight has turned into a sick game

That why we shed so many tears."

The clones went crazy. Finally something that explained the war from their point of view. The Sacrifices, the strives they committed to the safety of the republic finally meant something.

**Well I did a good job I might say so myself and only copy a part of one song and created the rest, fantastic. Oh and if you want to know the beats to it star of with Eninem: not afraid then after the intro switch to Tupac's shed so many tears that where I got the idea.**


	7. droids vs ventress

**AaylaKit, I was in a rush to do that tribute to the clones so no. BUT i did it in a hurry so it wasn't my best work yet so thanks for the confusing review now on to the story. Also I going to start another story for the clone wars soon so I might need to borrow your Oc for the story I have the first chapter up before or after new year's day. **

One the Separatist ship Grievous laughed at Ventress rigging those droids to cheer for the prisoners worked liked a charm even if they escaped.

"So Ventress did you choke first or did you run out of rhymes." Grievous asked the Sith apprentice as she glared dagger at the machine. "I mean I'll do better than but then again it was two against one."

"See that the point."

"But the clones and the droids do better."

"Do want to be beaten Grievous cause…"

"Cause what, I'm not afraid because you'll just choke even if you didn't I would still win." Grievous said as he laughed. "…What… oh I see your going into that poem mode you know what I'm going to let this droid fight for me instead let see if you can win."

(Ventress)

"Don't try to stop my tongue!

I cause I hope you know the stakes

I'll but my lightsaber through your shoulder

Then I'll ask the force why you brake

I hath be Iambic on that ass

Ye bastard

My rhymes are classic

No wonder you rap while high on acid

You old bag

You're an old soulja boy

With no swag

And to top it off

Your not smarter

You crook you

I bet you helped published the twilight books too."

(Nothing against twilight)

The droid absorb this in as the crowd waited.

"I would not, could not even on a boat

Listen to those whack rhymes you spoke

Even R2 wouldn't want to hear

And C3-PO is afraid to go near you

You bore your legions to death

You look worse than the end of Macbeth

Us droid can rap to children of any age

You have to translate what you say into something vague

How you gonna rhyme against that

Cause kids get scared when we I step on the mat

You think you're gonna rhyme against that

Were mentioned even when the Jedi comes back."

The crowd is stunned by this. This droid might destroy ventress.

(Ventress is fast rapping)

"I'm switching up my style

Like Beatles with my pieces

Each is a wonder

With a plethora of features

Your rhymes are pathetically predictable

You think your included like trisyllabic meter

With your ghetto Muppet features

The Bard is in the building

It's castle, and I'm the boss

I bet I'm parliament

I'm positive I'm killing it

I'm Iller than the plague

I never caught without a dalla

like a Sith stalker

Like Texas walker

Cause I just came at you ten times harder."

The beat stop and everybody eyes are on Ventress. She mastered speed rapping that fast. How is droid going to win now.

"You rap fast you do

Yes you rap fast it's true

Now let see how you rap vs. droid red and droid blue."

Two Droids appeared onto the scene one red one blue.

(Droid red goes first and droid blue goes second and their rapping fast)

"Oh, no

We'll destroy globe

Yo, you may have change the script

But we in control of the show,

You can take your fancy word

And send them back home to your mama

We'll destroy anyway

Everyday

We'll break off with your legs

Make no mistake

We're in a rage

This battle won't end well because

We came out of our cage

you getting upstage Jill

cause you just got played."

**Alright who do you think won and who next in line for another rap battle. And thank you guy's again.**


	8. DV vs Obi

The figure moved towards the frozen carbonite block containing the young girl. The figure reached out and pressed a few buttons on it and the block began to thaw out the girl. The figure caught the girl as she fell.

"Who are you?" Asked Ayy Kaim as the figure removed the helmet to reveal… Darth Vader.

(Vader)

"Someone who hates now stand up and rhyme,

I only thawed you out so I can beat you without,

You stalling for time,

Roar like Chewbacca,

The voice of Mufasa,

Like your dead friend Lufasa,

I strike back harder than the Paparazzi,

Brain toss your ass into the air,

Yahtzee,

Ask Indiana Jones,

Who the hell I am,

I'm certified sixth lord you punk,

So suck deez robot nutz,

I'm going to enjoy watching you die so let me do it… (Vader removes his helmet)

With my own eyes."

Ayy Kaim stares with fear. No wonder nearly everyone afraid this man except for ….

Boom

The door fell to the ground to reveal Obi-Wan.

"You seem stress Vader you appear to be in pain,

Don't worry your vacation will involve pain,

I mean you leading the empires army,

Disgraceful,

And It's you mic skills aren't fully operational,

You got Padme pregnant,

Then gave into the hate,

Now your 6'6 and black and can't even get a date,

Lightsaber, No you need a lifesaver,

Use the force to fix your Respirator,

You think you're powerful,

With your finger neck pinches?

You couldn't even get Luke into the family business,

Everything you do is and epic fail,

What wrong you're going to fight some more,

Sorry but now were leaving out the door."

Obi-wan grabbed his apprentice and ran to a nearby escape pod and flee the ship as Vader yelled with rage vowing to destroy them both.

**Who won and who next because Nobody telling me who the face next So I'm coming up with them On my please send competitotrs.**


	9. announcements

The crowd cheers as Dragon of the stars walked onto a stage.

"My fellow Star wars fan fiction reader and authors I have good news and bad news… they are that…."

Gunshot.

Ambulances rushes in as the take the author away.

Suddenly a new person appears on the stages.

"Hello people I'm that lunatic's arch rival I'm here to tell you that this is the end of RAP BATTLEs OF STAR WARS BUT It's the beginning of RAP BATTLEs OF STAR WARS 2. Also this is a warning D.O.T.S. I'm going to rap battle you for the control of RAP BATTLEs OF STAR WARS so prepare yourself as I crawled back into the darkness that I live in which is in your mind…"

In the audience

"Circe I thought this was an award show." Ahsoka whispered.

"Everyone here thought so to." Circe said as she looked into at the audience confused faces. "It seems were going back to rapping again."


End file.
